


the road to hell is paved with good intentions

by ljbrary



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Human Ahsoka Tano, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Star Wars Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljbrary/pseuds/ljbrary
Summary: She hadn't exactly meant to get a detention -- (but, well, she and Fives in the same room tended to have that effect).[or modern au in which fives and ahsoka are nothing short of exasperations for their older siblings. oh, and fives doesn't like lux bonteri - (he has a good reason, he swears)]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	the road to hell is paved with good intentions

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so coming in hot with no impulse control, intense procrastination, and a modern au !!
> 
> (who needs to study for chemistry and latin or write an english essay when i could be doing this instead)

“Do you ever just... feel like the world is stacked against you? Like you've got the worst out of all the odds?”

Sunlight danced softly through a window adjacent, spilling across the tiled floor and pooling across countless faces around the room.

“That’s quite enough, Mr. Fett. I suggest you either hand in your essay, or, more likely, admit to not doing it and stop wasting my time.”

Ahsoka Tano bit back a snort as she watched the scene bathed in lazy afternoon light unfold in front of her between her history teacher, and the one and only Fives Fett. 

(Fives, because _“the folks ran out of ideas, and I’m the fifth one_ ,” or so he claims that’s the case — though Ahsoka would bet money his real name was something else; something worse; and something she was _determined_ to find out, but hadn’t even after seven years of friendship.)

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, she (and the rest of the class) flicked their eyes between the tan skinned boy, leaning back with the front legs of his chair off the ground, and the unamused and exasperatedly raised eyebrows of Mr. Bric, their rather severe history teacher. Air charged with expectation of a good show and even greater amount of time wasted, Ahsoka was seconds away from breaking. She pressed a hand over the lower half of her face in an attempt at discretion to ward off the imminent twitch of her mouth. 

“I’m serious, sir!” Fives’s chair legs settled back with a screech on the floor as he leaned forward imploringly, eyes wide in what Ahsoka, from her seat directly next to him, knew was mocking sincerity. “I swear these bad things always happen to me!”

His tone was too loud, too imploring, and too _much_ to be anything but false -- and although everyone seemed to know it, but no one seemed to care, (least of all Fives himself).

Ahsoka almost broke right then and there, thinly veiled mirth peeking through, when Fives dramatically slumped down in his chair, hand despairingly pressed to his forehead in a mockery of grief. 

She bit her lip and turned quickly away, staring intently at the spot of sunlight illuminating the dusty grey tiles of the floor to her right; distractedly scanning the colorful posters with cheesy slogans peeling off cream-colored walls; flirting over legs of desks casting odd shadows from the rays of afternoon sunlight — anything to keep the burning in her chest from manifesting itself in an uproarious laugh. 

So focused on steeling her amusement, she almost missed her teacher's dry reply. 

“Yes, these things do always seem to happen to _you_ , don’t they?”

And although undeniably rhetorical, Fives took it upon himself to change that. 

He heaved a big sigh, slapping his hand to his chest over his blue flannel. “I _knew_ you would understand, Mr. Bric. You know, —“ (and then he leaned forward conspiratorially, lowering his voice in a mock whisper like he was sharing a secret) “— you always _have_ been my favorite teacher. Just don’t tell Mr. Windu that, ‘cause I need all the help I can get in that class.”

Ahsoka couldn’t help it — she snorted (right into the hand clasped over her mouth, which admittedly was a bit gross, but worthwhile all the same). She wasn’t the only one to break, though. In the seat to her right, their fellow classmate Caleb Dume had to cough abruptly into his arm to stifle his own laughter. A round of snorts and chuckles filled the room, muffled by hands or coughs or items coincidently hitting the floor and heads ducking down to retrieve them. 

They all were well aware of what Fives meant about Mr. Windu, the “ _math teacher from hell_ ,” as he had been dubbed by Ahsoka’s older brother — (“ _I’m telling you, Snips — I think he’s the one who comes up with the eternal punishments for sins_ ”) — and she really hadn’t believed him, until come sophomore year and the highest grade she could even attempt to fathom was a 90 — (and honestly, she really could have cared less about synthetic division or logarithms). 

Mr. Bric sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose like he had a severe migraine (and he did — in the form of a sixteen-year-old boy in well-worn Vans who was no doubt failing the class while simultaneously guaranteeing himself enough detentions in his future that there might not be enough days left in his high school career to fulfill them).

Ahsoka watched as Bric leveled another unamused glare at Fives’s seemingly-innocent face, (though to Ahsoka, his eyes positively _danced_ ). “After having your brothers, Mr. Fett, I had high hopes — though you’ve done a wonderful job in proving me wrong.”

He was, of course, referring to the rest of the Fett clan, who had all seemed to make a name for themselves in one way or another. (In Five’s case, that ‘way’ was “ _most detentions given to one person in a day”_ — Ahsoka had been there; it had been _awesome_ ). 

Mr. Bric was most likely thinking of any of Fives’s older brothers, or even his twin Echo, for that matter. Of course, his oldest brother, Cody, had just graduated last year. (And any control he had over his younger brother had seemed to have evaporated the day he was handed his diploma and hadn’t looked back, instead enlisting in the military that summer.) 

Although his other brother, Rex (a senior and Ahsoka’s older brother Anakin’s best friend), seemed to have a decent amount of sway with him. But dealing with an angry Rex just wasn’t the same; especially when he could tell Rex wasn’t _really_ angry, more so amused, at his shenanigans. 

Jesse, a junior, had been liked by his teachers simply for actually doing his work and staying out of trouble when he could help it. Fives held no such qualms about this aspect of school; “ _I may as well make up for all the missed opportunities they don’t get involved in.”_

And, of course, there was Echo — probably the one of the most straight-laced (sans Cody) out of the brothers, though it was anyone's guess how the two of them got along so well. He and Fives were practically attached at the hip, and when he wasn’t with Ahsoka, he was with his twin.

Fives grinned like it was the best day of his life. He leaned back nonchalantly in his seat, arms behind his head as he pulled off his signature smirk that Ahsoka always noticed seemed to come _just_ before he was handed (“ _gifted, Stripes, gifted”_ ) an alarming amount of detentions for a single person. She held her breath in anticipation, freezing and halting the bubble of laughter floating upwards in her chest as she watched with wide eyes and baited breath.

“Well, you know what they say, sir — I’m one of a kind… well,” he paused, feigning confusion as he made a show of counting on his fingers. “Seven of a kind, actually. Just wait til you get the youngest one — you’ll think I’m an _angel_.” He winked, throwing a mock salute with one arm still behind his head.

The youngest one, Hardcase (and again, Ahsoka was determined to figure out his real name, though even after seven years none of the Fetts seemed to budge from the title), was a hyperactive thirteen-year-old well on his way to give Fives’s reputation a run for its money. 

(Fives’s other brother, Kix, was another stark contrast to Fives and Hardcase. The fourteen-year-old freshman had his mind set on becoming a doctor — and nothing, not even a single detention — was going to ruin that for him.)

Mr. Bric didn’t seem to appreciate Fives’s warning very much, and Ahsoka was snapped back to the show unfolding with the classroom as the stage by their teacher’s severely annoyed voice. (A voice, she noticed, that always seemed to get that way whenever her and Fives were in the proximity.)

“Last time, Mr. Fett, but if you don’t have your essay then I suggest we move on.”

_No, I suggest we don't_ , Ahsoka thought idly, eyes still pinging back and forth between the two, like watching a tennis match (though she had to admit, this was _much_ more entertaining).

“Sure thing, sir. I’ve got it — well, I _had_ it…”

Ahsoka nearly choked. She grinned into her palm as she recalled her and Fives’s accidental adventure that morning that resulted in tears of laughter (for Ahsoka), mud (for the both of them), and an abundance of cursing and groaning (for Fives), as they rushed to catch a bus to school after the impromptu diversion.

An exasperated sigh from their teacher, and Fives continued. 

“It was eaten.”

Ahsoka grinned behind her hand. For once, Fives wasn’t exactly lying, and she was looking forward to see the scene playout. 

“Eaten?” Bric, fingers still massaging his forehead, asked weakly. “By what, exactly?”

“Er, by a dog, sir.”

An abrupt explosion of stifled laughter, and Bric’s eye’s flicked around the classroom before leveling another unimpressed look at the teen, glowering. “Yes, well, I’ll believe that the day you have a perfect attendance record, Fett.”

Fives’s eyes widened, and he sat up straighter, muffled chuckles resounding throughout the classroom. “I’m serious this time, Bric!” He turned imploringly toward Ahsoka, meeting her mirth filled eyes at his predicament. “Stripes was there! Tell ‘em ‘Soka.”

Desperately swallowing the bubble of laughter building in her chest, Ahsoka straightened in her seat to face her teacher (and, undoubtedly, the barrage of detentions to follow). “It was a dog, sir,” she nodded with what she hoped to be convincing vigor. Her mouth twitched. “I was there.” 

And she _had_ been there, much to her enjoyment (and Fives’s chagrin), when the snappy dog in question (an overly friendly beagle by the city bus stop), had happily snatched the papers right out of Fives’s grasp. (It seemed to have taken it personally when Fives exclaimed his disinclination for pets — and Ahsoka had taken it personally, too, gasping and demanding to know if he also didn’t like her dog, Artoo — but before he could answer, his paper had been torn from his hand and a laugh had been torn from Ahsoka’s throat). By the time they had caught the little beast in a lot of grass and mud from the last night's rain, Ahsoka was out of breath from laughing, and Fives, scowling at her when she offered no sympathy — “ _It’s karma, Fives. Everyone likes dogs_ .” Fives, mud splattering the knees of his pants and his hands from his diving catch of the culprit (that he missed), had gotten a look in his eye that made Ahsoka nervous, right before smearing the excess mud from his hands directly onto the front of Ahsoka’s shirt. She had shrieked and smacked him back, and then she had been the one scowling and him crying in laughter. (“ _It’s karma, Stripes,_ ” he had mocked. She gave him the finger, and he gave her a smirk.)

  
  


Now, sitting dwarfed in Fives’s hoodie (she’d had no other shirt to change into, and had challenged him to a staring contest to win it), she schooled her features — but she could tell the twitch of her mouth was not helping her case at all. She bit down on her tongue _hard_ to keep from breaking, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth but doing nothing to abate the impending laughter. 

“You really expect me to believe the two of you? That your _dog_ ate your essay?”

“Well, it wasn’t actually _my_ dog —“ Fives explained, at the same time Ahsoka blurted out — 

“I mean, _I_ would believe me.”

A few more stray snorts and the sound of hands slapped over mouths as their teacher closed his eyes in exasperation. He breathed sharply out through his nose, spinning on his heel to stalk over to his desk where Ahsoka could just make out the fateful corner of a pink detention slip, already primed and ready to go within arms reach. 

Fives caught her eye and winked. Ahsoka groaned.

“See the things you get me into?” She leaned over to hiss at him — but she couldn’t help the twitch of her lips. “Obi-Wan’s gonna kill me!”

Fives snorted. “Well, Anakin will probably congratulate you.” He smirked at her guffaw.

She attempted to glare at him, narrowing her own blue eyes to meet his gold ones — but she knew he was right.

They were broken out of their murmured conversation by palms landing harshly on desks and twin pink slips being slid towards them.

“I’ll see you at three o’clock.”

“It’s a date,” Fives gave another overly-enthusiastic wink, and Ahsoka started forward, biting her knuckles as she failed to hold back a snort.

It was then that the students around the room finally broke, laughter swelling into Ahsoka’s ears. She met Fives’s eyes, his signature smirk still in place. He raised a knuckled hand to the space between them; Ahsoka met his fist halfway with hers, and laughter from their peers washed over them in a tidal wave.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if they're ooc, but i may revise it later on. but for now i hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> (also, the teacher, bric, is supposed to be the bounty hunter from the domino squad episodes)


End file.
